


when fate plays around

by yetti



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, idk what to tag, im sorry and excuse me because I just love poetry, you are free to think what happened to Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta-ed. Sorry for errors.</p><p>this is for you, bughead=D</p>
    </blockquote>





	when fate plays around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikhaelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikhaelia/gifts).



> Unbeta-ed. Sorry for errors.
> 
> this is for you, bughead=D

 

 

> _As the spring scent slaps the morning dew in may day, the tree nestled down its buds in autumn still; a gentle wind blowing dry the stems, withering each plucked golden leaves up the hill. And as each thin bark slowly fall out leaving it nude; its just a shame standing beside its neighborhood._
> 
> _The sun winks its rays upon the horizon stretching to the meadow; tall grasses, blooming flowers, bees buzzes, and you squint outside your window. But oh dear, Akihito, they're nothing compared to the sadness in your heart, keeping you in the dark you don't know where to start._
> 
> _You remember the times you had with him together, some were grey, some were sad and you hoped all be happiness forever; dragging your thoughts deeper than your feet could ever wander, keeping your faith firm, become stronger and better._ _It drifted back the nights when the two of you were gone walking but the snow fell right outside your door; you didn't feel yet sleeping and the moon lights across your floor._
> 
> _You still wait for the phone even in the middle of the night, hoping he might call you if your dreams didn't turned out right; but then you were still there lying in the dark, wishing he's there beside you with your head leaning over his heart._
> 
> _You dreamt you could be with him even for just one more day, embracing him tightly crushing your fears away; and when your tears reach the sea and all, seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and hours turned to a day, spring has ended here comes the fall._
> 
> _Days and nights keep coming without fail,  and you couldn't find any of his trail;  you have a picture of him kept deep inside your heart, everytime it thrummed, it's breaking you apart. His memory you carried in your soul, you embraced it around your arms whenever the night felt cold._
> 
> _Just like the waves coming down the shore, you keep thinking the past and nothing more;  if you don't stop now and you will fall down, long as the river runs, yet no more than warm as the morning sun._
> 
> _If one day you'll gonna miss your love, Asami; just look up in the sky on a sunny day. Imagine he was there, with a smile in his lips saying he won't go away. And when the wave's rolls out for the last time or two, wait for him for he's coming back to you._
> 
>  


End file.
